harry and the fay
by lappanangel
Summary: what would happen if harry was the veela? what if darco molfay was acsherly a fay? what if draco had a brother? what if harrys father wasnt james but tom riddle? you get a fay whos going nutes! a veela who has no idear whats going on! slash
1. Chapter 1

hello people this is Au and a gay meaning there will be guy on guy i have no better there will be an oc if you don't like this why the hell are you reading it?

harry lay in number 4 privet drive counting down the minutes to his sixteen berth day. as the last second hit harry was over came with the most agonising pain he had ever felt. He didn't even relies that he was screaming the next thing he new there was a soft light braking through his bedroom window. The sun had rison.

in Malfoy manner a seventeen year old fay with Malfoy feachers sat in a window watching his baby brother growled about a witch he had never meet, but had quite a liking to so far. "she thinks shes all that barrak. shes egotistical, arrogant, selfserving, she had the nerve to punch me! _me! _for haven sake! i hate that girl!". growled the younger mail "you do not brother, you find her lack of fear of the Malfoy name refreshing, her intelligents entertaining, her natural need to protected the ones she loves endearing, and you think she is lovely to look at. why do you came to me if only to lie Draco?" asked the elder in nothing more then curiosity. Draco looked at his big brother barrak. He was or had been in rolled at butaybox a school in Germany for have fays and other cross breads he would be going to Hogwarts this year though. Draco couldn't Wate barrak was everything Draco was not carm collected with silver eyes instead of steail with white blond hare with wide shoulders he stooded easily at 6 foot may be torler and all ways new what to say to came Draco's more wild deposition, draco floped back on the bed "what should i do? how can i get her to see me barrak?" asked Draco passionately. barrak lought at his little brothers plight "i hardly think you need help getting this young lady to see you brother personally i think that is the problem. "Draco looked startled at what his brother had just said. What did his brother mean? "i don't understand brother" Draco admitted, barrak lought at Draco's slightly pink cheeks"i mean, i think this young women is acutely aware of you ever though of just being nice to the girl Draco sweep the girl of her feet, brother show her the molfay classfather lost. Do not forget bruther thought the gean is not as clear in you, you are a fay be romantic, you'll see brother she will be yours."

At the Burrow Hermione cried the last of her tears at caching Ron with Lavender out in the gardens as she packed her bags she wounder why she would ever be with someone like him. he was on his knees begging places baby places, Hermione just shook her head and stormed to the floo, calling out her home and returning to her parents house to nerce her brockin hart swearing that this would never happen agean.

in the middle of schottland voldermort sat on his thorn contemplating were this was all going and knowing that he needed to tack care of dumbledor before he brought the next

gearshen in to a war that was not he was trying to finger out a way to end all the fighting with out much more bloodshe his snake came in, {my Lord}hissed his snake {yesss} he answered back, {sukura hass came in to hisss inheartensss to night the pore dear mussst be ssscared sshould we pay him a visset ?}. voldermoret nodded yes it was time he collected his son and hare. No matter what that medlsume fool had tryed to do.

ok i need a batter if sumeone would volenter much thanks, agean i say this is slash i have no pareings for severus narcissus or lucius any idears will be considered by me and my musies

how ever voldermort will be pared with no one herminoe will be with draco and barrak and harry will be TOGETHER theres no changeing this thank you for your time updates will be once a week or when ever i have a chappter finshed if it is not going to be on time i will informe people for the resone why thank you for you time. this is most probubly going to be the shoretest chappter in the story as its not really a chappter but a prologe. thank you agean for you time sorry for any problems this may of coused.


	2. Chapter 2

hello people this is Au and a gay meaning there will be guy on guy i have no better there will be an oc if you don't like this why the hell are you reading it?

harry lay in number 4 privet drive counting down the minutes to his sixteen berth day. as the last second hit harry was over came with the most agonising pain he had ever felt. He didn't even relies that he was screaming the next thing he new there was a soft light braking through his bedroom window. The sun had rison.

in Malfoy manner a seventeen year old fay with Malfoy feachers sat in a window watching his baby brother growled about a witch he had never meet, but had quite a liking to so far. "she thinks shes all that barrak. shes egotistical, arrogant, selfserving, she had the nerve to punch me! _me! _for haven sake! i hate that girl!". growled the younger mail "you do not brother, you find her lack of fear of the Malfoy name refreshing, her intelligents entertaining, her natural need to protected the ones she loves endearing, and you think she is lovely to look at. why do you came to me if only to lie Draco?" asked the elder in nothing more then curiosity. Draco looked at his big brother barrak. He was or had been in rolled at butaybox a school in Germany for have fays and other cross breads he would be going to Hogwarts this year though. Draco couldn't Wate barrak was everything Draco was not carm collected with silver eyes instead of steail with white blond hare with wide shoulders he stooded easily at 6 foot may be torler and all ways new what to say to came Draco's more wild deposition, draco floped back on the bed "what should i do? how can i get her to see me barrak?" asked Draco passionately. barrak lought at his little brothers plight "i hardly think you need help getting this young lady to see you brother personally i think that is the problem. "Draco looked startled at what his brother had just said. What did his brother mean? "i don't understand brother" Draco admitted, barrak lought at Draco's slightly pink cheeks"i mean, i think this young women is acutely aware of you ever though of just being nice to the girl Draco sweep the girl of her feet, brother show her the molfay classfather lost. Do not forget bruther thought the gean is not as clear in you, you are a fay be romantic, you'll see brother she will be yours."

At the Burrow Hermione cried the last of her tears at caching Ron with Lavender out in the gardens as she packed her bags she wounder why she would ever be with someone like him. he was on his knees begging places baby places, Hermione just shook her head and stormed to the floo, calling out her home and returning to her parents house to nerce her brockin hart swearing that this would never happen agean.

in the middle of schottland voldermort sat on his thorn contemplating were this was all going and knowing that he needed to tack care of dumbledor before he brought the next

gearshen in to a war that was not he was trying to finger out a way to end all the fighting with out much more bloodshe his snake came in, {my Lord}hissed his snake {yesss} he answered back, {sukura hass came in to hisss inheartensss to night the pore dear mussst be ssscared sshould we pay him a visset ?}. voldermoret nodded yes it was time he collected his son and hare. No matter what that medlsume fool had tryed to do.

ok i need a batter if sumeone would volenter much thanks, agean i say this is slash i have no pareings for severus narcissus or lucius any idears will be considered by me and my musies

how ever voldermort will be pared with no one herminoe will be with draco and barrak and harry will be TOGETHER theres no changeing this thank you for your time updates will be once a week or when ever i have a chappter finshed if it is not going to be on time i will informe people for the resone why thank you for you time. this is most probubly going to be the shoretest chappter in the story as its not really a chappter but a prologe. thank you agean for you time sorry for any problems this may of coused.


End file.
